


Por arte de magia (Kidge)

by AlexLightwood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLightwood/pseuds/AlexLightwood
Summary: Pidge necesitaba un acompañante para la boda de su hermano. Las cosas se salen de control cuando un libro cumple todo lo que promete trayendo a su vida a Keith Kogane, un chico que la ayudará a salir de su soledad.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que iba a suceder una vez que llegara a la boda de su hermano. Conocía mejor que nadie a su madre y la promesa que le había hecho a la mujer antes de salirse de su casa hacia tres años.

— Bien Katie, puedes vivir sola, pero con una condición—la joven de dieciocho años estaba ansiosa por empezar una vida llena de lo que más le gustaba, la tecnología

— Lo que sea mamá—sabía que ya a su edad no era necesario el consentimiento de su progenitora, pero la vida sería más sencilla si su madre la dejaba ir por la paz

— No dejarás de lado tu vida personal, no todo en la vida es el trabajo y las máquinas Katie—la joven hizo una mueca, su vida social era un asco, eso era desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre había preferido la compañía de sus libros y máquinas a la de un humano, sus compañeros de clase la solían molestar mucho, así que optó por sumirse en su propio mundo.

A excepción claro de las veces que su madre la obligaba a ir a alguna fiesta de su hermano con la esperanza de que hiciera amigos.

Esa había sido la regla en su casa, cada mes debía salir al menos una vez

— Lo que sea con tal de que me dejes—acepto la joven.

Amaba a su familia, era todo lo que tenía, pero ella siempre había añorado tener su propio lugar donde nadie le pusiera reglas de a qué hora dormir, los tiempos de comer y, sobre todo, tener un espacio donde poner sus proyectos

Fue así como la menor de los Holt consiguió un apartamento. No había visto a su madre hacía ya un año y medio, el mismo tiempo que tenía desde que se había cortado el cabello. Tenerlo largo era una completa molestia, se la pasaba acomodándoselo todo el tiempo debido a que le caía en las maquinas, las ligas para atarlo siempre se le perdían o terminaban siendo un juguete para su perro.

Lo malo era que seguramente su madre iba a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando la viera. Ya bastante malo era que no hubiera cumplido su parte del trato, no había salido ni conocido a nadie en esos tres años, apenas conocía a las personas con las que trabajaba

— No puedo llegar sola—golpeo su frente contra la mesa soltando un grito lleno de frustración— ¿Qué hago? —se removió preocupada

Su hermano seguramente se burlaría de ella, la había estado invitando a salir juntos tratando inútilmente de que consiguiera algún amigo. Los últimos meses hasta su padre parecía preocupado

— Investigare—se enderezó con una sonrisa, siempre que no entendía algo lo leía, y en ese momento necesitaba saber como rayos conseguir una pareja en menos de cinco días, al menos alguien que fingiera estar con ella ese día.

Decidida tomo las llaves de su auto y fue a una librería, no tardo en llegar a su preferida, solo que esta vez no fue directamente a las revistas de tecnología o a los libros de ciencias.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de alguna guía para conseguir pareja. Se sentía estúpida, pero una tonta que no planeaba regresar a vivir con su madre, si su madre se enteraba de que se había mantenido fuera del contacto humano desde que salió de casa la obligaría a volver y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

Una señorita se acercó a ella, nunca la había visto y a decir verdad era algo extraña. Su piel era morena, era bastante alta y su cabello era blanco y largo, pero eso no era lo que mas resaltaba de ella, tenía marcas en las mejillas que ella estaba segura de que debían ser producto del maquillaje, tal vez alguna moda de la que no estaba enterada y poseía orejas puntiagudas, como aquellas películas de ciencia ficción que le gustaban tanto.

— Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —Pidge parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender que le hablaba a ella, sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza

— Esto va a sonar estúpido—se rasco la nuca, nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a pedir ayuda para hacer aquella búsqueda, pero en la librería había tantos libros que podía pasar ahí cuatro días buscando y no encontrar lo que buscaba— busco una guía... o algo parecido—bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio ¿cómo debía decir aquello?

— No lo encontrarás aquí—la menor alzó la mirada sorprendida— ven—tomo su mano y la guio al área de ficción, de ahí no tardó mucho para encontrar un libro, sacó de la estantería un pequeño libro color blanco con letras rojas que decía "Encuentra a tu alma gemela" — esto es lo que necesitas—le aseguró con una sonrisa

— Yo no... no se como me va a ayudar esto—miró a la mujer frente a ella

— Solo sigue los pasos y te aseguro de que encontraras lo que buscas—y dicho esto comenzó a empujar a Pidge fuera del lugar

— E-espera ¡aun no pago! —dijo cuando llegó a la calle, al voltear la chica la mirada sin parar de sonreír

— El destino no se paga—cerró tras de ella dejando a la castaña completamente extrañada ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Aun extrañada se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

Apenas estaba en el ascensor cuando la curiosidad pudo con ella, abrió el libro empezando a leer, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aquello no era nada parecido a una guía. Aquello podría describirse mejor como un hechizo, aunque ella no creía en esas cosas.

Entró a su apartamento dejando las cosas sobre la mesa y sentándose en el sillón a seguir leyendo. El hechizo comenzaba con la posición lunar, debía ser luna nueva cuando se realizara. Saco su celular y buscó el calendario lunar sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que esa misma noche era luna nueva, eso era suerte.

El siguiente paso era hacer el encantamiento estando en la naturaleza, miró por la ventana, había un pequeño parque a un lado de su edificio, no era mucho, pero había arboles y vegetación, eso ya se le consideraba naturaleza ¿no?

Tercer paso, sangre de la solicitante. De acuerdo aquello se ponía un poco extraño, pero la muchacha de la librería parecía bastante confiada de que iba a funcionar y su situación ya era bastante grave, por lo que ¿qué mal podía hacerle tratar?

Debía esperar hasta la media noche, llevar dos vasos de vidrio, uno con agua para beber y el otro sería agua para limpiar las "malas energías" según el libro. Cuando el reloj marcara las doce en punto debía comenzar el cantico indicado y verter su sangre en el agua para beber, tenía que quedarse afuera leyendo el hechizo hasta que pasara las doce y luego tomar el baso con su sangre y ponerlo debajo de su cama. Aunque no decía que debía hacer con el otro vaso.

.

— Soy una ridícula—se dijo no por primera vez aquella noche, agradecía que fuera tan tarde y que no hubiera nadie en el parque, tenía mucho frío y solo se reprendía mentalmente por decidir hacer aquello, pero ya estaba ahí y de nuevo, no perdía nada con intentarlo. La dignidad tal vez un poco, pero nadie se enteraría por lo que ¿qué más daba?

Miro los objetos frente a ella respirando profundamente, su reloj chilló indicándole que ya era hora, comenzó a cantar el hechizo que ya se había aprendido de memoria, tomo el cuchillo y se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano, dejó caer la sangre en el agua sin parar de recitar.

— Bedis dzapma gagvaertiana, zevsma chveni dashoreba gadats'q'vit'a.

O saq'varelno, tu adre chemi iq'avi.

Modit davubrundet ertobas, k'idev ertkhel itsodes chveni t'q'avi, tvalebma siamovneba nakhon ertmanetisgan da aromat'ebi daak'avshiron.

O saq'varelno, tu adre chemi iq'avi, dabrundi da ertad isev sulebi vart

(El hilo del destino nos ha unido, Zeus decidió separarnos.

Oh amado, si antes fuiste mío.

Regresemos a ser uno, que nuestras pieles se vuelvan a conocer, que nuestros ojos tengan el deleite de verse y nuestros aromas se conecten.

Oh amado, si antes fuiste mío, vuelve y juntos estemos completos de nuevo)

Su reloj chilló indicando que podía parar de cantar, la garganta le dolía y sentía que su boca estaba seca, suspiró y saco una botella de agua, bebió un poco mientras comenzaba a recoger todo.

Al terminar tiro el agua que era para limpiar las energías sin prestarle atención y tomo el otro vaso, tenía mucho frío y solo deseaba regresar a la comodidad de su apartamento, hacerse un chocolate caliente y fundirse en su cama.

Y eso hizo no sin antes dejar el vaso debajo de su cama tal como lo decía el libro, se acomodo entre sus cobijas y durmió casi de inmediato


	2. Keith

Despertó sintiéndose cansada y aun dolorida de la garganta, se sentó tallándose los ojos y estirándose para terminar de despertar

Se levantó de la cama encaminándose perezosamente hasta el baño, se desvistió y dejo que el agua se llevara todo su sueño.

Se vistió con un short café y una sudadera blanca bastante ancha y sus lentes, salió sintiéndose lista para enfrentar el día. Necesitaba encontrar que iba a llevar a la boda.

— De verdad trato de averiguar como es que una mujer tan pequeña me secuestro a la mitad de la noche—Pidge se congeló en su lugar unos segundos, frente a ella había un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos de un color azul grisaseo muy bello.

— ¡¡Ahh!! —tomo al chico del brazo y lo jalo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, se subió y a su pecho sosteniendo sus manos al suelo— ¡¿Quién eres y cómo entraste a mi departamento? —el joven se vio ligeramente mareado por unos segundos

— Tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas—dijo sorprendido

— No estas contestando mis preguntas—el joven se rio un poco, alzo las manos sin mucha dificultad y jalo a la chica poniéndola bajo él

— Calma pequeño duende—dijo extrañamente divertido, debería estar enojado y asustado por estar en una casa que no era la suya, pero de alguna manera sabía que la joven bajo de él no era peligrosa. Ósea claramente podía hacerle daño, aunque algo le decía que no había sido ella quien lo había jalado hasta ese lugar

— ¡¡Suéltame!! —se removía tratando de patear al chico, pero solo lo golpeaba en los muslos, el chico la soltó para que ella pudiera calmarse

— Respira duende—dijo aun divertido, se levantó mirando el departamento— soy Keith Kogane—la chica frunció el ceño a punto de decirle que saliera de ahí, cuando algo en el filo de su vista capto su atención, el vaso de agua bajo su cama.

— Ay no—susurro mirando de nuevo al chico— funciono...—se sentó de golpe, no tenía pensado que esto pasara, ni siquiera había creído que en verdad sucediera algo

— ¿Disculpa? —la chica se revolvió el cabello tratando de pensar que le iba a decir

— Puede... que si sea mi culpa que estés aquí—suspiro sentándose en el suelo y mirando a otra parte

— Explícate—se sentó frente a ella más serio

— Mira no me vas a creer—buscó el libro alrededor de sus inventos y se lo enseñó— use esta cosa y... —suspiró frotandose la cara con las manos

— ¿Encuentra a tu alma gemela?—abrió el libro dandole una rápida leída

— ¡No pienses mal! Es que... Bueno tengo que ir a una boda en unos días y no puedo llegar sola—el chico miró a la menor alzando una ceja, no entendía porqué debía ir acompañada. Pidge soltó un suspiro antes de contarle toda la historia

— Ya veo... Entonces estoy aquí para ¿fingir ser tu novio?—ella negó rápidamente

— ¡No! Ósea... No creí que iba a funcionar de esta manera, es más ¡ni siquiera pensé que de verdad fuera a pasar algo!—Keith se rio de nuevo, se rasco la nuca

— Eres muy inteligente ¿no?—se levantó del suelo y camino mirando alrededor

— Supongo que eso se podría decir—se paro y siguió al chico

— Bien, te ayudaré—se volteó mirandola con una ligera sonrisa

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?—el pelinegro alzo los hombros

— Me deberás una. Siempre es bueno que un genio te deba una—fue hasta ella— Deberemos estar juntos hasta que sea la boda, podrás conocerme y yo a ti, así fingiremos mejor que estamos en una relación

Pidge se quedó sin habla, no sabía como es wue iba a poder pagar un favor tan grande, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar la oportunidad

— ¡Bien! Entonces vamos, debemos comprar ropa—dijo mirando al chico que tenia puesta una pijama negra

— Si bueno, no es mi culpa que un duende haya decidido hacer magia a media noche ¿o sí? —se acomodó la ropa alegrandose de que su pijama fuera un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, no resaltaba tanto que fuera una pijama. Aunque los zapatos fueron un problema aparte, la chica le prestó unas sandalias que dijo eran de su hermano, el chico que se iba a casar

— Esto servirá por ahora—trató de no reírse de la apariencia del chico

— No te rías duendecillo—le revolvió el cabello y juntos salieron. Pidge lo guio hasta el estacionamiento donde ella tenía un tesla color verde— Esto sí que me sorprende—dijo el chico admirando el auto frente a él— yo pensaba que manejarías un mini cooper o tal vez un K—la menor lo miró alzando una ceja

— Los K no son nada seguros y si voy a gastar en un auto, al menos que sea en una joya como esta—acarició su auto queriendo abrazarlo— este es green y yo lo amo—Keith quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué, él también adoraba a su auto.

— Bien, déjame manejar—ella casi le muerde la mano cuando este la acercó ara tomar las llaves

— Alto ahí vaquero, nadie que no sea yo maneja a green—dijo antes de subirse al auto, Keith suspiró subiéndose de copiloto

— En algún momento me dejarás conducir

— Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello—arranco después de que ambos se pusieron los cinturones.

El camino al mall fue en relativa tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos se podía decidir qué estación dejar. A ella le gustaba ir en el camino en silencio, disfrutando de los sonidos producidos por su auto, pero a Keith le gustaba el rock y esa música no la dejaba ni escuchar sus pensamientos

— Venga Pidge solo escucha, disfruta de la música—la menor respiró profundo y dejó al joven que pusiera su horrible música

— Eso no es música, es ruido—Keith se rio y puso rock ligero, tampoco iba a espantar a la piloto con metal o heavy metal tan de golpe, aunque su interior decía que a ella le iba a gustar el genero

Un piano comenzó a sonar, Pidge al inicio se sintió consternada ¿no iba a poner rock? Poco a poco una voz dulce comenzó a cantar y tambores hicieron el acompañamiento. La música poco a poco comenzó a subir de nivel, pero nada tan drástico ni molesto.

A la mitad de la canción la menor ya se encontraba disfrutando inconscientemente de la canción

— To carry on!! —se encontraban cantando ambos chicos a todo volumen, Keith evitó soltar algún comentario al respecto, sabía que iba a terminar disfrutando de la música, aunque si lo sacaba a relucir probablemente arruinaría el momento

Cerca de veinte minutos y un aproximado de cinco canciones después, llegaron a la plaza. Pidge estacionó su auto asegurándose de que estuviera a la vista de las cámaras de seguridad y bajaron

— Bien, lo primero en la lista es comprarte unos zapatos—y Keith no pudo estar más de acuerdo

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas? —Keith se sentía realmente intrigado, no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de comprarse un tesla

— Trabajo para la NASA—soltó como si aquello fuera una acción común, como quien dice la hora, pero para Keith fue sorprendente

— ¡¿En serio?! Yo... yo estuve un tiempo en su programa de pilotos—la chica lo miró igual de sorprendida

— ¡¿Y qué paso?! —el simplemente alzó los hombros

— No era lo mío, ahora soy piloto de la fuerza aérea—eso no dejó de impresionar a la menor

— ¡Eso es impresionante! —Keith le revolvió los cabellos con un poco más de euforia

— ¡Lo tuyo también! He escuchado que para entrar a áreas que no son referentes a ir dentro de la nave es incluso más difícil, la seguridad de los tripulantes cae en tus hombros—Pidge se sonrojo un poco, nunca había recibido una felicitación así, en su casa se habían alegrado claro, pero lo tomaron como un paso lógico, y es que con su inteligencia no habían esperado menos de ella.

Aquel cambio fue agradable.

— Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil, tengo mucha ayuda—alzo los hombros y bajo la mirada, en verdad no pensaba que su trabajo fuera tan impresionante como el chico lo acababa de hacer sonar.

— Eres impresionante y no lo notas—ella no contestó, ya habían llegado a la tienda.

Las señoritas se reunieron alrededor de Keith impresionadas con lo guapo que el joven era, todas ellas estaban más que dispuestas a ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario dejando de lado a Pidge, como si ella no existiera. No fue una situación inusual en la vida de la castaña por lo que se limitó a sentarse y esperar

— ¿Cómo fue que te quedaste sin zapatos? —preguntó una de ella, Keith que si había notado con cierto enojo el comportamiento de las empleadas con su acompañante optó por soltar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

— Bueno, es que el perro de mi novia es muy juguetón y se puso a destrozar todos mis zapatos ¿Verdad cariño? —miró hacia Pidge, esta se sonrojo de sobremanera al escuchar como le hablaba el joven

— S-si Bae-Bae pareció tomarles cariño a tus zapatos—algo en su interior se calentó un poco, nadie la había llamado de aquella manera y extrañamente no le molestó

— O-oh vienes con tu novia—las chicas por fin repararon en la presencia de la menor y se alejaron un poco del muchacho para al final solo quedarse una atendiéndolos

— Sabes que solo tenemos que fingir ese día ¿no? —le susurro Pidge, el mayor solo alzó los hombros con una sonrisa

— Debemos acostumbrarnos—la castaña rio, más ya no dijo nada.

Al final compraron dos pares de zapatos, unos para que pudiera usar aquellos días y otros para el día de la boda. Pidge solo pudo pensar en lo fácil que eran los hombres en cuanto a la ropa.

Su siguiente parada fue comprarle algo de ropa, el chico eligió dos chamarras, una era de cuero completamente negra y la otra era blanca con rojo, unas cinco camisetas negras y un par de jeans. De nuevo nada que les tomara más de media hora conseguir

— Bien, lo mío está casi listo, solo hace falta lo que usaré el día de la boda, pero supongo que sería más convincente que usemos algo que combine—la castaña solo sintió sus mejillas arder ¿ahora iban a ir combinados? Eso debía ser un sueño de algún tipo

— Bueno, en ese caso vamos a buscar... vestidos—se estremeció negando con la cabeza, acto que a Keith le pareció muy divertido y hasta algo tierno

— Encontraremos algo que te guste—fueron a una tienda que tenía vestidos de gala, Pidge tomó un vestido que era corto de enfrente y se iba haciendo largo, tenía el escote en corazón y un corsé, tal vez de esa manera le haría alguna silueta.

Keith por su parte tomó uno de encaje verde obscuro, tenía manga corta y era a la rodilla

— ¿Tu por qué tomas vestidos?

— Venga cúmpleme un capricho—empujó sutilmente a la jovencita hasta los vestidores dándole ambos vestidos mientras él iba a buscar más

Al final terminó pasándole cinco vestidos más, todos en tonalidades verdes. Algo le decía que ese era el color favorito de la chica y la verdad no se la imaginaba en algo rosa o rojo.

Salió con el primer vestido sintiéndose la niña de las flores en lugar de la padrina. Su hermano había tomado divertido ponerla a ella como su padrino a pesar de las quejas de su madre de que aquel era un puesto para un hombre.

— ¿Harás tu primera comunión? —no pudo evitar burlarse el pelinegro, ella quiso golpearlo, pero supuso que aquello no estaría bien visto por las jovencitas que rondaban a Keith

— Trataré con otro—volvió a entrar al vestidor y salió con un vestido largo, que fue aún peor para su autoestima, tenía que subirlo con sus manos para poder caminar, aquel vestido le quedaba demasiado desproporcionado, la cadera le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y si no fuera porque se suponía que el cuello era alto seguramente hubiera apantallado a más de una persona

— Bien, nada de vestidos largos—concluyeron ambos jóvenes.

Después de probarse los vestidos y decidir que nada de lo que había ahí era de su agrado optaron por ir a comer algo, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde.

— Esto es una búsqueda infructuosa—se quejó la castaña bebiendo de su malteada

— No te sientes cómoda con vestidos y eso se refleja—el mayor suspiró y miró alrededor tratando de pensar en algo

— No son cómodos y se supone que lo tenga puesto más de cinco horas

— Ni siquiera vamos a hablar de tacones—y entonces Keith lo vio, ya tenía una idea de que iba a gustarle a la muchacha— acaba rápido, encontré el lugar perfecto


	3. Cita

— ¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos lo que usaremos—dijo la menor entrando a su apartamento con bastantes bolsas, pero sintiéndose feliz. No podía creer que su acompañante hubiera encontrado algo que le gustara

— Estoy muerto—dijo Keith tirándose en la cama, Pidge rio y se acostó a su lado mirando el techo lleno de pegatinas de estrellas que brillaban en la obscuridad— duendecillo, no solo parecer una niña, tienes gustos de una—ella le dio un codazo en las costillas

— Ya estaban ahí cuando me mude, decidí dejarlas porque... bueno número uno, me gustaron y número dos, no las alcanzo—susurro lo último esperando que el chico no la hubiera escuchado.

Su suerte no era tan buena, Keith comenzó a reírse.

— Bien, no te las quito solo porque dijiste que te gustaban—dijo una vez que logró calmarse, miraba el techo sin dejar de sonreír— cuando era niño tenía unas así en mi cuarto, mi madre me las pegó y dijo que de esa manera cuando lo viera la recordaría—su semblante se volvió ligeramente triste

— Tu madre...—el asintió con la cabeza suspirando

— Era astronauta, su última misión tuvo complicaciones y al ingresar en la atmosfera terminaron estrellándose en el agua—Pidge sintió una pena que no era suya, tomo la mano de Keith y se hizo de lado poniendo su frente en su hombro, ella no era buena consolando gente, nunca había tenido ni que hablar con otras personas sin su hermano cerca para explicarle a la gente que ella no tenía malas intensiones cuando daba un comentario mal entendido.

— Lo lamento, estoy segura de que ella esta muy orgullosa de ti—el sonrió y se acomodó de lado también para poder verla de frente, aunque no soltó su mano

— Gracias duende—le acarició el cabello suavemente

— Mi madre dejó de decirme que se sentía orgullosa hace mucho, ser inteligente en mi casa no significa mucho y yo realmente nunca destaque en otros aspectos. Mi hermano Matt es bueno en todo lo que se propone—después de que le contó aquello, sintió la necesidad de abrirse también— es muy sociable, es bueno con los deportes y es igual de inteligente que yo. Cuando le dije a mamá que había entrado en el programa, no se vio especialmente sorprendida. No fue un gran logro, nada que me hubiera costado trabajo, simplemente el paso razonable—alzó los hombros mirando los ojos del joven

— Pues yo creo que es muy asombroso y estoy seguro de que tu familia también piensa así Pidge—poso su mano en su mejilla

— Gracias Keith—se acomodaron uno junto al otro, no se sentían incomodos a pesar de que llevaban un día de conocerse

.

— ¡Tengo trabajo Keith! —el pelinegro trataba de que la chica se alejara de su robot y fueran juntos a pasear

— ¡Vamos Pidge! —la cargó sobre su hombro como un costal de papas— vamos a salir y te vas a divertir, si no te diviertes juro que mañana te dejaré en paz—ella suspiró sabiendo que si no aceptaba lo iba a tener los siguientes días encima

— ¡Bien! —se removió y logró bajar— me iré a cambiar y regreso—se encaminó al baño tomando un par de prendas en el camino.

Salió con una playera negra de manga tres cuartos color verde, un jumpsuit de mezclilla beige, unas medias negras y unas botas cafés. Se colocó una diadema beige

— ¡Hermosa! ¡Vamos! —le tomo la mano y la jaló fuera del departamento sin dejarla procesar aquellas palabras

¿Le había dicho hermosa? ¿A ella? Seguramente había escuchado mal, no podía imaginar alguna razón por la que aquel guapo chico le hubiera dicho un alago así

— ¡¿A dónde vamos Keith?! —la jaló fuera del edificio, pero no la dejó entrar al garaje para tomar el auto

— Perdería la sorpresa si te tengo que decir a donde voy—dijo con una sonrisa, la llevó hasta una pista de patinaje

— E-espera ¡Ayer te dije que soy muy mala con los deportes! —Keith la llevó a rentar un par de patines

— Deja de rezongar mujer—pidió unos negros de su talla y miró a la menor— ¿Talla? —la castaña suspiró rendida

— Cuatro y medio—susurro bajando la mirada, Keith tuvo que procesar la información unos momentos

— ¡¿Cuatro y medio?! Eres todo un duende, tus pies son muy grandes en comparación a tu tamaño. Es bueno, no tendré que pedir de niño—Pidge alzó la vista dispuesta a pelear con el pelinegro, pero este ya no le estaba prestando atención. Suspiró rodando los ojos

Pidge se arrepentía en voz alta cada dos minutos, no llevaba ni diez minutos en la pista y ya había roto el récord de caídas

— Vamos, arriba duende—Keith la ayudó a levantarse por decima octava vez— sostente de mi—le tomo ambas manos y la ayudo a patinar— sin miedo y mantén tus pies firmes o te dolerán al rato—la castaña suspiró acatando lo mejor posible cada indicación, pero era tan difícil que le hacía extrañar el suelo firme y sus botas— vamos Pidge ¡tu puedes! —la apoyaba tanto como sus pulmones le permitían.

— Creo... creo que le comienzo a entender—dijo alegre— puedo... ¡si puedo Keith! —alzo la mirada encontrándose con una orgullosa del chico y su corazón dio un vuelco ¿hace cuantos años no recibía una mirada así? Había logrado tanto a su corta edad y aun así había olvidado aquel calor en el pecho que le daba enorgullecer a alguien

— Sabía que podías—pese a eso, Keith no la soltó y ella tampoco trató de soltarse

— ¿Quién te enseño a patinar? —el alzó los hombros sin parar de sonreír

— Mi padre me llevaba algunos fines de semana a patinar, mi madre era muy buena en esto—la castaña asintió con la cabeza patinando un poco más confiada

— Es más divertido de lo que creía—el asintió y comenzaron a ir un poco más rápido, el dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje haciendo que ella la diera también, Pidge rio sin saber si de nervios o felicidad. Tal vez una combinación de ambas cosas

— Me alegro de que te diviertas Katie

Media hora habían pasado patinando, platicando de todo un poco conociéndose un poco más.

Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de gente y sobre todo de un grupo de adolescentes que comenzaron a hacer una carrera, uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de ellos y empujó a Pidge tratando de tomar más velocidad.

Keith actuó rápido, tomo a la joven de la cadera jalándola hacia él e invirtiendo posiciones haciendo que fuera él quien cayera al suelo y ella sobre la comodidad de su pecho

— ¿Estás bien? —dijeron al unisonó, rieron juntos asintiendo con la cabeza

— Gracias por... ya sabes no dejar que volviera a dar al suelo—el pelinegro la miraba acariciando su mejilla

— Estoy para protegerte Pidge—el corazón de la castaña se detuvo, las mejillas se le colorearon de un intenso rojo y de un momento a otro ya no hubo gente alrededor, su vista solo podía enforcar una cosa. Los labios del muchacho que estaba debajo de ella.

Y al parecer el contrario pasaba por lo mismo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, empezaron a cerrar los ojos


	4. Acostumbrada

Y al parecer el contrario pasaba por lo mismo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, empezaron a cerrar los ojos cuando alguien quitó a la joven de encima rompiendo por completo aquel momento

— ¡¿Están bien?! —una mujer alta de cabello negro y cortó había sido quien había "ayudado" a la castaña a levantarse, venía junto con otras dos mujeres que ayudaron a Keith a pararse

— Si, perfectamente gracias—dijo el pelinegro ligeramente molesto por la interrupción

— Me alegro, parecían aturdidos—Keith tomo a Pidge de la mano jalándola con cuidado hacia él

— Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Creo que es momento de llevar a mi novia a comer—ayudo a Pidge a recuperar el equilibrio y la llevo fuera de la pista

La castaña miraba al chico sin saber que decir, su mente burlona le pedía que soltara algún comentario como

"Ya te está gustando decir que somos novios"

Pero otra parte de ella tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera un no o alguna escusa, por lo que opto por quedarse callada

— Y bien Keith ¿qué tienes planeado que comamos? —el pelinegro recuperó su semblante alegre mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los patines

— Comida japonesa. Mi mejor amigo es japonés y la comida es deliciosa—la castaña asintió con la cabeza

— Bien, vamos entonces—regresaron los patines y salieron de la pista

— Dime duende ¿dónde vive tu hermano?

— Vive en nevada, mañana de hecho debemos tomar un avión para poder estar en los ensayos—suspiró sentándose en la mesa que le indicaban

— ¿Nevada? Creo que ahora serás tú quien visite mi casa, yo vivo allá—la chica se sorprendió bastante

— ¿¡En serio!?—no pudo evitar casi gritarlo, aunque pensándolo bien le parecía lógico ya que ahí había una sede de las fuerzas aéreas

— Me alegra, conocerás a Cosmo—Pidge movió la cabeza ¿Cosmo?— es mi perro, te encantará

— Amo a los perros—también amaba a su cachorro Bae-Bae, pero dado que se había cambiado a cientos de kilómetros de casa y que su hogar era un apartamento su madre no le había dejado traerse al cachorro

.

— Esa es la constelación de sagitario—la chica señaló un grupo de estrellas explicándole que forma debería tomar

— Aja—Keith sabía las constelaciones debía de por su trabajo, pero le gustaba escuchar a la castaña explicar algo— Ya le di forma—bajo la vista captando la mirada de la chica

— Me divertí mucho hoy—el mayor tomo la mano de la joven entrelazando sus dedos

— Yo también me la pasé muy bien—dentro de Keith esperaba que ella no se enojara por el contacto o que lo apartara, pero no sucedió. Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un ligero rosa antes de seguir hablando

— En ese caso cuando lleguemos recuérdame comprar tu boleto de avión, va a ser un suplicio no tener a Green para moverme—suspiró

— Te va a tocar conocer a Rojo—dijo Keith con una sonrisa

— Adivinare el color.... Morado—se burló causando la risa de ambos

— Te va a encantar, pero solo yo manejo a Rojo—Pidge frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más, se lo había ganado

.

— ¡¡Llegamos!!—Pidge se estiró y Keith la imitó detrás, el chico había agradecido infinitamente que la joven hubiera decidido viajar en primera clase, de esa manera tuvo espacio suficiente para sus piernas

— Vamos primero a mi casa, necesito la cartera y mi celular, seguramente tendré mil llamadas perdidas—el pelinegro suspiró, no había mucho problema por su ubicación, la joven le había dejado usar su laptop y envió algunos mensajes a sus amigos más cercanos, sobre todo a Shiro para que este le diera de comer a Cosmo

— Lo lamento—dijo Pidge mientras recogían su equipaje

— Nah no te preocupes duendecito—le revolvió el cabello y jalo la maleta de la chica sin dejar que ella la cargara. Tomó la mano de la chica comenzando a caminar

Tomaron un taxi a la casa del pelinegro. Llegaron a una casa de una planta en un pequeño residencial que la base tenía para su personal. En cuanto Keith abrió la puerta con la ayuda de una llave un perro alto saltó a él

— Hola Cosmo, yo también te extrañe—dijo tratando de sacarse a la perra de encima sin mucho éxito

— Es muy cariñosa—en cuanto habló el animal se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad antes de rodearla buscando algún olor conocido. Al parecer lo encontró pues se sentó frente a la castaña dejando que esta le acariciara la cabeza

— Provechare que está entretenida contigo para ir por mis cosas y a servirle de comer, el sol está muy fuerte para sacarla a pasear—Pidge no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, hasta ella sentía que era momento de cambiarse de ropa.

Entró a la vivienda mirando el lugar con curiosidad, había algunas fotos aquí y allá, pero prefirió no verlas hasta tener permiso, buscó un baño donde poder cambiarse y jaló su maleta hasta este.

Cambió su atuendo por unos shorts anchos café claro y una camiseta sin mangas verde con blanco, se puso unos tenis blancos. Salió junto con Keith, el chico también se había cambiado por unos shorts negros y una camiseta roja sin mangas

— Toma, los vas a necesitar—le extendió unos lentes de sol bastante grandes, al ponérselos notó que le cubrían la mitad de la cara— ven aquí mosca—la jaló y se hincó para quedar a la altura— te pondré bloqueador solar, no quiero que te quemes—puso un poco de la crema en su mano y comenzó a pasar sus manos por la piel de la joven que no puso pero alguno. Tampoco deseaba terminar siendo un camarón al finalizar el día

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? Mañana yo tendré que ir al ensayo en la mañana, pero después podremos hacer algo—Leith asintió con una sonrisa terminando de ponerse bloqueador solar

— En este momento planeaba llevarte a la ciudad, te va a encantar las vegas—la castaña se sorprendió, nunca había estado en las vegas, había dejado el estado antes de tener la edad ideal para que la ciudad le pareciera interesante, pero ya tenía veintiuno, lo que significaba que podía hacer lo que sea

— ¡Vamos entonces! —se despidieron del perro y salieron, Keith la llevó al garaje para que viera su auto. Un hermoso Mustang EV de color rojo

— Y este es mi hijo—la chica casi babea, corrió al auto y le abrió el capo para ver lo que tenía

— ¡Hay menos de quinientos en el mundo! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste uno?! —lo revisó completamente emocionada

— Lo aparte—alzó los hombros con una sonrisa, algo ya le decía que la chica iba a reaccionar de esa manera

— Es impresionante, pues arriba ya quiero escucharlo—cerró el capo y se subió de copiloto, en ese momento deseaba tanto poder manejar aquel auto, aunque entendía perfectamente que no se lo fueran a prestar, ella tampoco prestaría una belleza como esa— yo he intentado encontrar quien venda un Mustang 1967, amo esa máquina, hay tantas cosas que podría hacerle—comentó la castaña mientras el pelinegro subía

— Bien, vamos—arranco y dejo que por aquel viaje el camino fuera sin música, solo para que la menor pudiera escuchar a su bebé

— Lo tienes muy bien cuidado, pero hay tantas cosas que yo podría hacerle—acarició el tablero imaginando que podía tener sus manos dentro del motor

— No va a suceder, Rojo está perfectamente—ella frunció el ceño mirándolo

— Tú te lo pierdes—se acomodó y siguió disfrutando del sonido que el auto proporcionaba

Al llegar a la zona turística Pidge no pudo más que sorprenderse. Todo el lugar era increíble aun a la luz del día

— Vamos primero a comer algo, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre—dijo dejando su auto en un estacionamiento, bajo y ayudó a Pidge a bajar también

— Yo no se si podré ingerir algo con toda la emoción—y como ya era costumbre se tomaron de las manos, fue un acto que hicieron sin pensar mucho en ello.

— Oh te aseguro que una vez que veas la comida la comerás—aseguró Keith mientras guiaba a la menor hasta un restaurante.

El lugar era acogedor y no muy grande, había algunas personas aquí y allá, pero estaba básicamente solo lo cual lo hacía aun más perfecto. Los podían atender rápido

— Aquí sirven las mejores papas a la francesa de todo Las Vegas—aseguró Keith mientras se sentaba frente a la chica, fue hasta ese momento que se soltaron las manos

— Eso lo juzgaré yo—se enfrascaron en una pequeña plática mientras esperaban a la camarera, una chica rubia con el traje más ceñido que Pidge hubiera visto

— ¡Keith! Que bueno que estás de regreso, Takashi nos dijo que habías tenido un viaje de improvisto—el mencionado asintió con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa

— Así es, decidí hacerle una visita de sorpresa a mi novia—dijo señalando a Pidge que se encontraba ya algo acostumbrada de que el contrario la presentara como su novia.

Hasta cierto punto le había empezado a gustar aquello, aunque una parte de ella le asustaba lo que sucedería una vez que todo el asunto de la boda acabara, iba a tener que regresar a su vida solitaria que nunca se había sentido tan sola como en aquellos momentos en los que se imaginaba reviviendo aquellos días

— T-tu novia ¡¿Tu novia?! —la chica pareció impresionada con aquella revelación, miro a Pidge como si de pronto reparara en su existencia y la castaña supo que muy probablemente eso hubiera sucedido.

La manera en la que la camarera la veía fue como regresar a la preparatoria con todas aquellas chicas populares que tomaban como hobbie el hacerla sentir menos. Sus ojos la escrudiñaban en busca de algo interesante o destacable en ella, algo que al parecer no encontró pues regreso su atención al pelinegro con una sonrisa de suficiencia

— Estas de broma, esto no puede ser tu novia, es más ¡ni tu amiga! —Pidge suspiró optando por tomar el menú y comenzar a leer, aquel tipo de comentarios era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada

— Tanya te agradecería que no le hablaras de esa manera si no deseas que nos vayamos—pese a que las palabras de su supuesto novio eran amables, el tono enojado con lo que las dijo dio a entender que no iba a aguantar que aquello le había tocado alguna fibra

— Debes... debes estar bromeando Keith ¡Me rechazaste! ¡¿Por esto?! —señalo a Pidge con la mano

— Ella tiene muchas más cualidades que verse bonita, cosa que no puedo decir de ti. Aunque si solo me fijara en la apariencia, si, seguiría eligiendo a Pidge—y dicho esto se levantó y tomo la mano de la mencionada sacándola del restaurante, se notaba que estaba furioso, pero aun así nunca tomo a Pidge con fuerza innecesaria

Juntos llegaron a un callejón donde el joven respiró profundamente en un vano intento de calmarse

— ¿Qué paso Keith? —dijo tratando de que el chico la volteara a ver

— ¡Eso es lo que yo pregunto! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué no te defendiste?! —por fin volteó a ver a la muchacha

— ¿Para qué? No tenía nada que decir, yo no la conozco y la verdad prefiero ignorar ese tipo de comentarios

— ¡No! Está mal que te hablen de esa manera ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?! —Keith se acercó a la menor parándose frente a ella

— No es la primera y muy probablemente no sea la última vez que alguien me dice ese tipo de comentarios Keith, respira—y entonces Keith lo entendió, antes no lo habría imaginado porque a sus ojos la mujer que tenía enfrente era hermosa. Si le decía duende, pero solo era como un juego, en verdad veía a Pidge como una preciosa chica que tenía cualidades de sobra, era inteligente, amable, divertida y alguien con quien él amaba platicar, entonces ¿Qué defecto podría ver en ella?

Claro, Keith no era idiota, sabía que los tenía, pero hasta sus defectos le parecían adorables. Era testaruda y antisocial, pero no era desagradable, no trataba mal a las personas o las hacía menos, aún cuando debido a su inteligencia podría opacar a quien fuera, ella gustaba de estar en una esquina alejada de la atención.

Pero entendió que ella no entraba en los estándares de belleza, era bajita y usaba ropa que no dejaban ver su cuerpo, tenía el cabello corto y si la veías de reojo parecía un hombre. Keith comprendió que ella debía haber sufrido maltrato en la escuela, que comentarios como los de hoy debieron ser pan de cada día y temió saber que más había sucedido durante su juventud.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer ya y aun así deseaba tanto retroceder el tiempo y buscar a la jovencita, poder compartir los recesos con ella sumidos en pláticas como lo habían hecho los últimos días. Odio haber llegado tan tarde a la vida de Pidge.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el cuerpo de la joven y envolverlo en un abrazo protector

— Lo lamento—susurró contra su cabello— lamento lo que la gente idiota te ha dicho, lo que los ciegos no han podido ver en ti—acarició su espalda— siento no haber estado para ti y dejar que te menospreciaran de esa manera

El corazón de Pidge dolió, no de tristeza. Dolió de cariño hacia el hombre que la abrazaba, dolió porque por primera vez alguien alejado de su familia le decía palabras tan lindas y, sobre todo, dolió porque sabía que aquello era un cuento de hadas que iba a llegar a su final pronto

— Está bien Keith—susurró tragándose las lágrimas

— No lo está—la contradijo y ella supo que tenía razón, comenzó a llorar en su pecho, se aferró a su espalda dejando que las gotas saladas se derramaran por sus mejillas desahogando un poco del dolor que sentía.

Dolor por su pasado solitario y por un futuro igual.


	5. Base

Terminaron comiendo en un restaurante de comida italiana donde Pidge le prohibió a su acompañante comprar pizza o espagueti.

— Así que eres italiana—comentó comiendo los cannolis que la chica había pedido

— Si, pero mi familia vive en estados unidos desde que tengo uso de razón. Aun así, se algo de italiano—Keith asintió con la cabeza

— Yo soy de aquí—Keith se negó a que Pidge pagara la cuenta— basta testaruda, tú me invitaste todo cuando estuvimos en Washington, me toca pagar—la menor no pudo más que soltar un suspiro y dejarlo

— Bien, supongo que es justo—dijo refunfuñando

— Venga Pidge—se levantó y le extendió la mano— aún hay mucho por ver—la jaló con cuidado y la abrazo por la cadera

Pidge sintió su corazón latir descontroladamente, miró a Keith algo aturdida

— Tu primero—él sonrió y caminó sin soltar su cadera

La llevó al área de casinos, no iban a entrar a ninguno, pero la vista era impresionante

— Este es el hotel Bellagio—Pidge miró el enorme hotel que tenía una fuente igual de grande, la fuente brillaba de dorado y el agua danzaba

— Es increíble—susurró encantada con la vista

— Bien, dame tu cel—Katie miró a Keith extrañada ¿darle su celular? Eso no le parecía buena idea— Venga Pidge no le haré nada—después de pensarlo unos segundos más le extendió un celular que Keith en su vida había visto— ¿Qué es esto? —la menor se rasco la nuca avergonzada

— Es mi celular, yo... Lo armé con partes que pedí de Internet y celulares viejos—Keith se quedó pasmado

— ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —sonrió y abrió la cámara de ambos celulares, se alejó un poco y le pidió a un transeúnte que les tomara una foto— Bien Pidge, no me vayas a golpear—pidió antes de tomar a la joven de la cadera y alzarla.

A la joven jamás le pasó por la cabeza nada parecido a golpearlo. De nuevo sintió su corazón golpear su pecho con rapidez.

De pronto sintió el flash iluminarlos, Keith la bajo con cuidado y la pegó a él con cuidado, junto sus frentes con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Otro flash iluminó la parte izquierda de ambos, pero ninguno hizo algún movimiento para alejarse hasta que el señor se acercó a entregarles los celulares

— Hacen linda pareja—dijo la acompañante del fotógrafo, Pidge se sonrojó más y sonrió con ganas

¿Hacían buena pareja? No sabía por qué, pero aquello la hizo feliz

— Muchas gracias—dijeron ambos sin intensiones de negar aquella relación

Volvieron a la casa de pelinegro para poder sacar a Cosmo a pasear

— Bien ¿color favorito? —preguntó Pidge comiendo un cono de helado

— Rojo y negro, el tuyo creo que no debo preguntarlo, verde ¿verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa— mañana tendré que ir a trabajar, tengo que pedir el día de la boda, pero seré regañado por ausentarme sin avisar—la menor asintió con la cabeza

— Lo lamento—susurró entrelazando sus dedos

— Vale la pena ser regañado a cambio de conocerte—siguieron caminando entre pláticas

— ¡¡Keith rápido!! —Pidge miraba el vestido frente a ella, la única manera que su madre no se enojara tanto

— ¡Eres tu la que aún no está lista! —dijo Keith terminando de ponerse el uniforme

— ¡Ya voy! —suspiró y se puso el vestido, se acomodó el cabello colocándose una diadema y un poco de labial

— ¡Wow! —Keith la miró sorprendido— aunque… siento que no eres tu misma—se acercó y la abrazo con cuidado— ¿es porque verás a tu mamá?

— Por desgracia—alzo los hombros y se acomodó en su pecho

— Cuando salga del trabajo iremos a cenar y te pondrás lo que desees—se alejó con una sonrisa

— Mi uber llegó, iré a verte si termino antes que tu—se despidió besándole la mejilla y corrió

— ¡Buena suerte Pidge! —Keith se quedó unos segundos mirándola irse antes de tener que irse él.

— ¡Keith! —su amigo fue el primero en recibirlo

— Hola Shiro—lo saludo alzando una mano

— ¡¿Dónde has estado?! Nunca te habías desaparecido de esa manera—Keith suspiró recordando a la castaña

— Fui a ver a mi novia a Washington, solo que no sabía que iría hasta que estuve ahí, fue algo de última hora—alzo los hombros mientras caminaban juntos

— Ya veo… espera ¡¿Novia?! ¿Desde cuanto tienes novia? —el menor trato de pensar que decir

— Siempre me has dicho que consiga alguien que me haga feliz, ya la encontré—llegaron a la oficina del capitán— te veo en un rato, debo recibir un regaño—entró sin esperar respuesta.

La conversación no fue nada que no hubiera esperado, sabía que lo iban a regañar, aunque por ser su primera incidencia y que el tiempo que se no estuvo fue corto lo dejaron pasar

— Cuéntame de la chica—Shiro lo había esperado afuera de la oficina, algo que él agradeció

— Es demasiado inteligente, creo que opacaría a Matt—dijo con una sonrisa recordando a Pidge

— Vaya que es lista ¿y cómo es que se fijo en ti siendo tan inteligente? —Keith le dio un ligero empujón entre risas de ambos

— Oh calla que lo mismo podría preguntarle a Adam—caminaron juntos ara ir al entrenamiento— por cierto, no podré ir a la boda de Matt

— ¿Por qué? Ya le habías dicho que si—Keith alzó los hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada

— Acompañaré a mi novia a otro lugar, debo de ir es importante para ella—Shiro soltó un suspiro

— De acuerdo, aunque a Matt no le gustará

.

— ¿Usaste vestido? —Matt fue el primero en recibir a Pidge, ella suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza

— Tenía que hacerlo, oye, por cierto—lo miro con una sonrisa— necesito otro boleto para la boda, llevaré a mi novio—el mayor se detuvo de golpe mirándola sorprendido

— ¿A quién? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? —Pidge sonrió con ganas

— Te va a agradar, ha logrado que salga más y hasta que me guste hacerlo—Matt no cabía en si mismo de la sorpresa, él jamás había logrado que a su hermanita le gustara alejarse más de diez metros de su habitación

— Yo… trataré, pero la verdad no se si pueda—dijo sintiéndose ligeramente mal por ello. Él deseaba que su hermana pudiera llevar a esa persona, pero los lugares ya estaban apartados

— Trata por favor—le pidió una última vez, luego miró la entrada de su casa respirando profundamente— bien vamos—tocaron la puerta y unos ladridos resonaron desde adentro. Su padre fue quien abrió la puerta

— ¡Katie! —ambos se abrazaron con fuerza

— Te he extrañado mucho papá—susurro contra el pecho del hombre

— Y yo a ti hija—le acarició el cabello con cariño— se te ve bien—se alejaron un poco— no has crecido nada—Pidge hizo un ligero puchero al escuchar eso

— ¡Claro que no! Ya a mi edad no se crece—la joven ingreso a su antiguo hogar ligeramente ofendida

— ¡Katie por fin llegas! —su madre bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, abrazó a la castaña menor. Por un momento todo fue alegría, hasta que su madre se dio cuenta de su cabello, la alejó de golpe mirándola— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?! Ay no tu me quieres muerta ¿verdad? —Pidge sonrió apenada y negó rápido con la cabeza

— Claro que no mamá, es solo que el cabello se me llenó de aceite y pues se quemó, no pude hacer otra cosa

— Esas son puras men…—la menor interrumpió a su hermano pisándole el pie con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír

— Pero bueno mami vamos que se nos hace tarde—empujó a su madre hacia la puerta— tu cierra la boca Matt—le susurro a su hermano cuando pasó junto a él

— Entendido—dijo cojeando detrás de ella. Su padre se rio antes de seguirlos

El camino fue ameno, ella les contó un poco de lo que había hecho en su trabajo, aunque ninguno pareció especialmente sorprendido lo que solo la hizo extrañar a Keith. Se quedó en silencio a la mitad y miró por la ventana tratando de imaginar como hubiera reaccionado el pelinegro

— _¡Woah Pidge! ¿En serio hiciste eso? Es impresionante_ —la simple idea de eso la hizo sonreír, sacó su celular y le mensajeo

Keith ¿cómo te está yendo? Yo estoy muy aburrida DX

Chico emo: Hola Pidge, yo estaba pensando en ti ¿por qué aburrida?

Hablar con mi familia es como hacerlo con la pared, es más, es probable que la pared me muestre más emociones

Chico emo: Uh :/ lo lamento, cuando vuelvas me cuentas todo lo que les dijiste 😉 seguramente es algo impresionante, como todo lo que haces

Sonrió al leer lo último, definitivamente deseaba tener a Keith a su lado en ese momento

— ¿Qué pasa hermanita? —Matt se acercó a ella ligeramente preocupado

— Nada, le mandaba mensajes a mi novio—el sonrió al escucharla, le agradaba que pudiera tener a alguien aparte de ellos que la apoyara

— Ya deseo conocerlo

— Yo igual quiero que lo conozcan—dijo antes de que el ensayo para la misa comenzara.

Entró a la capilla junto a su hermano y ocuparon su lugar, poco después la marcha nupcial inició y Nyma entro seguida de su madrina y damas de honor, Pidge suspiró y maldijo a Shiro ¿por qué no había venido a sufrir con ella? Tomo nota mental de hacerlo sufrir aquella tarde.

Al final hicieron el ensayo unas tres veces antes de que el padre los dejara ir, Pidge le pidió a su hermano que la llevara a la base pues quería cambiarse y luego visitar a Shiro y a Keith.

— ¿Tu novio es piloto? —Pidge asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar del auto

— Nos vemos al rato hermano—se despidió y entró a la residencia a pie, luego ingreso a la casa de Keith con una llave que este le había proporcionado la noche anterior. Se cambio por una camiseta verde y un jumpsuit de mezclilla, se puso unos tenis y salió corriendo.

Después de tomar un taxi a la estación de Shiro comenzó a buscar al amigo de su hermano. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo

— ¡¡Shiro!! —corrió a él y le saltó en la espalda con una sonrisa

— ¡Katie! Veo que llegaste a tiempo—el mayor no intento quitársela de encima

— Si y tu me abandonaste en ese aburrido ensayo—bajo de un salto de su espalda y se puso frente al mayor con las manos en la cadera

— Lo lamento, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar aquí—ella suspiró

— Bien, te perdonaré esta, ahora—estiró su mano haciendo señas para que le entregara algo— No has ido a verme desde que me fui, ese brazo no se dará mantenimiento solo—el mayor sonrió apenado

— No he tenido tiempo—miró su brazo robótico— En este momento no puedo dártelo Katie debo hacer algunas pruebas

— Shiro no me hagas enojar, entrégame el brazo— el suspiró sabiendo que ella podría hacer algo peor que quitárselo si no le hacía caso

— Bien, primero deja que te guie hasta un lugar donde puedas hacerle la revisión— dijo rendido, la guio hasta un taller— Aquí podrás estar tranquila-se sentó en un banco y dejó que la castaña le retirara con cuidado la prótesis

— Bien, vuelve en dos horas—el mayor suspiró y salió de ahí sintiéndose inútil ¿hace cuantos años que no había pensado así?

Nunca podría dejar de estar agradecido con la joven. Después de aquel accidente en su avión donde había perdido su brazo derecho creyó que su carrera había terminado, pero su salvación llegó en la forma de la hermanita de uno de sus amigos.

Katie Holt a sus dieciséis le había fabricado una prótesis que servía igual o mejor que su brazo. Lo único a lo que había tenido que renunciar había sido al tacto, no sentía nada en ese brazo lo cual era lógico y a él ya no le molestaba.

Ahora cinco años después la prótesis ya no se sentía como una, no solía pensar en ella como algo fuera de su cuerpo, era una extensión más de si mismo. Lo cual había causado que olvidara que de hecho era una maquina a la que se le debía de dar mantenimiento

— Hey Shiro ¿y tu brazo? —Keith se acercó a él extrañado de verlo así

— Katie la hermanita de Matt llegó y pues le tocó mantenimiento—alzo los hombros ya rendido

— Ya veo, que bueno hermano porque esa cosa requería que alguien la viera y con eso de que no dejas ni que Matt se le acerque—Shiro asintió con la cabeza

— Katie la creo, ella me prohibió que alguien más lo tocara. Dijo algo de los circuitos y la tarjeta madre siendo demasiado sensibles para las brutas manos de los inexpertos—Keith soltó una risa ligera

— Ya deseo conocer a Katie—sonaba como una chica genial, aunque no tanto como Pidge ¿Quién ganaría entre si novia y la hermanita de Matt? Esa idea lo hizo reír antes de acompañar a su amigo a dar una ronda

.

— Hey tú ¿quién eres? —Pidge se encontraba terminando de desarmar todo el brazo para poder darle una buena limpiada cuando un castaño ingreso al taller

— Pidge ¿tú quién eres? —la chica no lo volteó a ver, tenía que terminar de zafar una pieza que se había quedado atascada debido a los años que tenía unida

— Yo hago las preguntas aquí ¿qué crees que haces? —se acercó y vio el brazo desarmado en la mesa.

Pidge logró separar las piezas y las acomodó en la mesa

— ¿Qué parece que hago? —claro ¿Cómo había olvidado que odiaba a la gente? Que Keith fuera un excelente chico no significaba que todos lo fueran

— Ese... ¿Es el brazo del Coronel Shiro? —¿coronel? Con que ya había logrado subir, Pidge sacó de su mochila los artículos para comenzar a limpiar las piezas del brazo, pero James se lo impidió tomándole la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria

— ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame duele! —el piloto la ignoró haciendo que se levantara del banco

— Te voy a arrestar por robo—la jalo tratando de sacarla del taller

— Lo lamento—susurro Pidge, movió su mano que era sostenida por James y tomo al joven de la muñeca también, con su mano libre tomo la camisa del piloto y con más inercia que fuerza lo estrello contra el suelo sacándole el aire de los pulmones y logrando que la soltara.

Se acomodó encima de él y con la falange de su dedo medio hizo presión en su pecho, justo en su punto de dolor

— ¡Argh! —James no había terminado de recuperar el aire cuando soltó un grito de dolor

— Major… Griffin—dijo Pidge leyendo la placa de identificación del chico bajo de ella— Le diré esto una sola vez, salga de mi taller antes de que le infringa verdadero dolor por interrumpirme—presiono un poco más fuerte sacándole un gruñido de dolor

— Te vas a arrepentir de esto niño—Pidge frunció el ceño ¿Niño?

— ¿Qué? —se distrajo un momento que el mayor aprovecho para derribarla, tomo su mano y la puso detrás de su espalda en una posición dolorosa

— Ahora vamos a ir a ver mi general de brigada y el se encargará de ti ladrón—Pidge frunció el ceño, aguanto el dolor y pisó el pie del chico haciendo que se inclinara de dolor, aprovecho eso e hizo su cabeza para atrás golpeándole el rostro, James se llevó las manos a la cara soltándola, su nariz comenzó a sangran. Pidge dio una vuelta tomando impulso y lo pateó en el pecho logrando derribarlo

— Última vez que lo dijo, déjame trabajar en paz—jadeaba levemente moviendo el hombro en círculos tratando de sanar el dolor que la llave del major le habría infringido

— ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? —Matt ingreso al taller y vio la escena extrañado— ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó mirando a su amigo

— ¿Yo? Pregúntale a él que hace aquí—señalo a Pidge— robo el brazo de Shiro y ya lo desarmo por completo—dijo tratando de parar el sangrado

— ¿Él? —Matt miró a su hermanita alzando una ceja— ¡Mi preciosa hermanita! Oh no James—abrazó a Pidge sobreprotectoramente— Mi hermosa y femenina hermanita no es un hombre y sobre todo no puedes robar algo que tu hiciste—dijo sonriendo— James te presento a mi hermana Katie Holt, Pidge él es un amigo de papá y mío James Griffin—hizo las presentaciones pertinentes

— Her… ¡¿Hermana?! Tu eres—miró a Pidge notando por fin el parecido con Matt— Oh… ¡perdón! Yo no…—hizo una mueca levantándose del suelo, se sacudió un poco antes de hacer una leve reverencia en modo de disculpa— ¡Disculpa por haberte atacado!

— Ata… ¡¿Qué?! —Matt miró a James abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera


	6. Maybe

— ¡Hey Keith! ¡¿Quién rayos es Katie?! ¿Tu sabes algo? —el pelinegro vio a su amigo acercarse corriendo, sonrió un poco y alzó la mano en modo de saludo

— Katie es la hermana de Matt, está de visita por su casamiento creo—alzó los hombros— ¿Por qué?

— Hay rumores, dicen que James la confundió con un ladrón y la ataco, pero ella lo puso en su lugar. Hombre ¡necesito conocerla! ¡Hacerla mi esposa! ¡Ponerle un altar! —Keith se rio con ganas al escucharlo, bien, a él tampoco le caía muy bien Griffin, el chico era algo pesado y ambos chicos habían querido darle su merecido desde que habían entrado en el programa. Ahora alguien les había hecho el favor

— Yo también necesito conocerla—dijo divertido, aquella chica cada vez se le hacía más interesante

— Puse a Hunk a buscarla, pero dijo que está atascado con uno de los aviones, parece ser que es caso perdido—el cubano alzó los hombros

— Seguro que Hunk encontrará la manera de arreglarlo, siempre lo hace—siguieron caminando en una plática tranquila, Keith todavía no entendía como era que hace cinco años Lance y él se llevaban tan mal si claramente compartían algunas opiniones, se arrepentía de no haberle dado una oportunidad antes.

.

— ¡Llegué! —Keith entró a su casa sintiendo una extraña emoción al tener que avisar de su llegada, tenía más de diez años sin hacer aquello

— ¡Keith! ¿Ya comiste? —dejó su chaqueta del trabajo colgada y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar a su casa y poder captar el delicioso olor que salía de su cocina.

La castaña salió con un mandil verde que él estaba muy seguro de que no había estado en su casa esa mañana. Para Keith fue la mejor vista que había tenido

— No ¿qué hiciste de comer? Huele delicioso ¿Te ayudo en algo? —la menor sonrió un poco más y asintió con la cabeza

— Pon la mesa, ya hice la crema de espinacas y la lasaña esta en el horno, hay tiramisú de postre—a Keith se le hizo agua la boca, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda poniendo su mentón en su hombro

— ¿Y si ya no te quiero dejar ir? —Pidge sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ¿Qué pasaba si ella tampoco se quería ir ya?

— Se quemará la lasaña—bromeo sacándole una ligera risa al mayor, este deposito un beso en la cabeza de la castaña

— Pondré la mesa—la soltó y limpió primero, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había hecho de comer.

Claro que cuando iba a visitar a Shiro este le preparaba la comida, pero esto se sentía diferente, no se sentía como un invitado. Se sentía como un hogar y temió perderlo, era verdad cuando dijo que no quería dejarla ir, pero no sabía que podría hacer, la chica tenía un maravilloso trabajo en Washington, para un ingeniero no podía imaginar un mejor trabajo que trabajar para la NASA

— Bien a comer—Pidge ya había servido dos platos con crema, el horno ya estaba apagado

— Gracias por la comida… y por la compañía—Keith miró a la joven a su lado, Pidge se sonrojó bastante sin querer desviar la mirada

— Gracias a ti—comenzaron a comer y Keith no pudo maravillarse más

— ¡Está delicioso! ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? —la castaña sonrió un poco más, no era una experta cocinera, había pocos platillos que podía decir que le salían muy bien y el menú de ese día estaba lleno de ellos

— Muchas cosas, canto tan mal que rompo vidrios—Keith rio con fuerza

— Bueno, la parte musical déjamela a mi—le guiñó un ojo

— Soy muy mala con los niños—el pelinegro volvió a soltar una ligera carcajada

— No tengamos hijos entonces, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho—Pidge se sonrojó con fuerza, pero no le molesto comenzar a pensar en el futuro, un futuro junto a Keith no sonaba tan mal

— Es un alivio, iban a decir que eran mis hermanos y no mis hijos—ambos rieron y Keith se alegro de que ella no negara que tal vez tenían una posibilidad juntos.

.

Pidge despertó temprano ese día, se sentía ansiosa, el siguiente día ya era la boda y no sabía que iba a suceder, había tratado de ser optimista y pensar que había un futuro junto al increíble hombre que dormía frente a ella, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera eran novios de verdad, no sabía si había un real “nosotros” o solo habían estado bromeado.

Suspiró levantándose de la cama, necesitaba un baño y pronto Keith iba a despertar, no sabía como es que se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del pelinegro en tan poco tiempo si nunca le había agradado la compañía humana.

Cuando salió del baño ya estaba vestida, tenía puesto unos pescadores cafés anchos con tirantes, una camiseta de manga tres cuartos de rayas vendes y blancas junto a unas botas negras, se colocó sus lentes y notó que Keith la estaba esperando, en cuanto salió el joven le dio un beso en la frente a manera de buenos días e ingreso en el baño para darse una ducha. Pidge aprovechó para hacer el desayuno, hizo algo de huevo para ambos y sirvió jugo de naranja con fruta picada.

Bien, una parte de ella se enojo consigo misma por hacer lo que juró nunca haría, ser la “ama de la casa”, siempre había creído que una mujer era más que hacerle de comer a su esposo y tener la casa limpia para cuando este llegara, pero esa parte de ella ahora rivalizaba con la imagen de Keith sonriéndole y halagándola por la comida, con lo bien que se sentía sentarse a comer y platicar de cualquier trivialidad y por fin entendió porque su madre a pesar de ser una mujer de ciencias hacía de comer todos los días para su marido y dos hijos, no era porque fuera “su deber” o algo parecido, daba cierta satisfacción cuando alguien disfrutaba de lo que tu habías hecho

Por lo que calló a su parte feminista y le sirvió al pelinegro, cuando este salió ya tenía puesto su uniforme

— Hiciste el desayuno—dijo sorprendido, sonrió y abrazó a Pidge dándole un ar de vueltas

— Me toca hacer la cena y el desayuno de mañana ¿esta bien? —la menor sonrió con ganas asintiendo con la cabeza, bien aquel chico era un sol

— Iré hoy a ver si le puedo ayudar a mi hermano en algo, supongo que nos veremos hasta la noche—Keith asintió con la cabeza sentándose frente a Pidge y comenzando a desayunar

— Creo que sí, yo también tengo que adelantar mucho trabajo si deseo que me den el día mañana—y así siguieron comiendo en una latica tranquila, Pidge le contó como había sido crecer siendo tal vez demasiado lista, cuando los niños de la secundaria y preparatoria la molestaban por ello y como poco a poco comenzó a dejar de importarle lo que los demás le dijeran, aunque eso también había contribuido a que no le interesara generar relaciones personales con cualquier otro humano alejado de su familia

— Esos niños fueron unos idiotas que temían a tu intelecto, a veces el miedo a que alguien sea mejor que tú en algo crea barreras de defensa. Aunque no digo que estuviera bien lo que hacían, nunca fue tu culpa Pidge y me alegro que no hayas dejado lo que te apasiona—tomo la mano de la joven sonriéndole— y en cuanto a lo de ser sociable… Puedo entenderte, yo solía ser así—dijo con algo de melancolía en sus ojos

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —Keith no retiró su mano ni la mirada, había dejado atrás todos los sentimientos malos que aquellos recuerdos le generaban, ahora era más sencillo de hablar

— Ya te conté que mi madre falleció durante una misión, me quedé al cuidado de mi padre y él me enseño mucho, yo lo adoraba—comenzó a contar con una sonrisa nostálgica— el siempre fue el hombre más valiente y amable que yo conocí, pero sus virtudes también eran defectos cuando se trataba de su trabajo—suspiró y Pidge notó que estaba recordando— él era bombero y siempre trataba de salvar a todos, un día no pudo salir—no tuvo que contar más para que Pidge entendiera que había sucedido, apretó más la mano del joven

— Lo lamento mucho Keith—susurró levantándose de su asiento y abrazando al joven, este no rechazo el contacto, abrazó a Pidge de la cadera y hundió su rostro en su estómago respirando su aroma

— Yo culpe a su naturaleza por su deceso y me juré nunca ser así, me aleje de la gente y comencé a tratar mal a todo aquel que trataba de acercarse a mí, era distante con aquellos que deseaban ser mis amigos y me aislé de todos pensando que así iba a estar a salvo—sonrió contra la chica— pero hubo un amigo que me ayudo a ver que ser amable no era malo, me mostró que la supervivencia no está peleada con la amabilidad y que a veces vale la pena morir por alguien—se alejó un poco del abrazo y le sonrió a la chica— me llevó a conocer a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez mi padre salvo, me hizo ver todo el bien que mi padre había hecho—Pidge acarició su mejilla con delicadeza escuchándolo atentamente, no juzgo su manera de actuar y no lo vio con otros ojos, Keith agradeció aquello

— Estoy segura de que tu padre le está muy agradecido a esa persona, yo también lo estoy—beso su frente y el pelinegro sonrió con ganas, él también lo agradecía

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en calma, siguieron conversando de cosas un poco más alegres hasta que Keith tuvo que irse, Pidge lo despidió en la puerta antes de pedir su uber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto se acerca al final, quedan cerca de dos o tres capítulos más. También estoy pensando seguirla en una segunda parte


End file.
